Portable electronic devices continue to shrink in size while expanding in power and capabilities. Smart phones and tablet computers not only provide phone service, email and internet access, but also serve as a device for organizing information, compiling shopping lists, comparing shopping prices, viewing nutritional information, displaying coupons, and the like. As such, such devices are referred to by many while grocery shopping, or other store locations where shopping carts are used.
Many find it difficult to hold the portable electronic device while also trying to push the cart. It is especially difficult when the cart is full. Some people may even drop their portable electronic device, thus causing costly damage. If one should constantly put the device back in their pocket or purse, only to pull it out again in a few seconds, they waste valuable time in the process.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which a portable electronic device can be easily accessed while using a shopping cart. The use of the holder allows users of shopping carts the ability to safely and easily utilize portable electronic devices while shopping to help make the shopping experience easier and simpler.